


Better

by space_dragon



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Gen, Post-"Taking a break"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dragon/pseuds/space_dragon
Summary: Brett and Eddy each have their own prayers.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 9





	Better

“Hey look, it’s one of those things.” Eddy pointed at the small structure, not much larger than a bird cage, tucked away in the side of the Japanese restaurant where they had just finished lunch. “A shrine — like in _Noragami_.”

They both stopped to examine the mini-shrine. “Do you want to toss in a coin and say a prayer?” Eddy asked after a moment.

Brett nodded. “I don’t have any coins, though.”

Eddy was already digging in his wallet. “I’ve got some,” he replied, then held out a five-cent coin for his friend.

Neither of them were particularly religious — or even really knew how to pray — but they were curious after seeing it done in anime, and, with everything going on recently, they felt that they should try to grab hold of any good vibes that they could get.

Brett stood in front of the shrine and clapped his hands together. Then realizing that he didn’t know proper protocol, he looked over at Eddy and asked, “How do I do this again? Do I clap?”

Eddy had, in fact, looked this up one time out of curiosity, although his memory of it was hazy. “I think you toss the coin into the box first, then bow, clap twice, and make your wish.”

They each tossed a coin through the grate in the collection box. _Thunk, thunk. Clink, clink._

 _That’s an E and a C sharp_ , thought Eddy, reflexively.

The two men clapped twice, in unison.

Brett pressed his hands together and closed his eyes. He wished that he could get back to work soon and start filming again. He wished that their merch would sell well; that their Sibelius livestream would get even more viewers than their Tchaikovsky stream; that they could go on tour again, _soon_ ; that they would sell out their shows; that another of their videos would go viral; that more people would discover their channel and discover classical music.…

Eddy stood next to his friend. Eddy also had his hands together, also had his eyes closed. He wished.

_I wish that Brett would get better._

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a time recently when my friend took me to a shrine that we were walking by, after I told her that I was worried about Brett being sick, so that we could pray for him to get better. 
> 
> With the news of TwoSet taking a break, my brain conjured up this scenario, and I had to get the idea out of my head and into words so that it would stop swimming around my head and making me angsty.
> 
> Also, some quick research shows that Singapore probably doesn’t have any Shinto population, so I apologize for the inaccurate depiction of Singapore.


End file.
